


My Best Choice

by Anonymous



Category: Sanam Teri Kasam (2016), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Librarian!LWJ, Libraries, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day Fluff, and that's the most important, based on that one scene in stk, but happy ending, cause self-doubt and all that, maybe a little sad?, well notes but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Valentine's Fluff for Wangxian ft. romantic letters/notes and books!
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	My Best Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my fav scene from my fav romance film, Sanam Teri Kasam. I kept some parts the same cause it was too good to change. But this is just a self-indulgent fic because I wanted some fluffiness for Wangxian. And also some Wei Ying falling in love first. But Lan Zhan still pines because it's Lan Zhan.

Lan Wangji had a set schedule in which he would wake promptly at 5 every morning. But he wasn't feeling it today. It was Valentine's Day and everyone in the entire world had someone to spend this day with. Everyone except for him that is.

Wangji groaned as he rolled over and hid under the covers. When had he become like this? He'd never cared about silly holidays or being alone before. But now…now there was Wei Ying.

Wei Ying, who lived a few floors below him. Wei Ying, who had a smile that could light up the darkest of nights. Wei Ying, who had the kindest heart, taking in stray kittens that wandered into the building, the ones that used to be chased out by the security guards. Wei Ying, who was his best, well only, friend.

Wei Ying, who had someone else to spend this day with.

Wangji groaned again. He shouldn't be wallowing in pity. It's not like Wei Ying even knew that Wangji liked him. And even if he did know, would Wei Ying even like someone as plain and boring as him? Not likely.

He reached over and grabbed his phone. 6am? He'd only been suffering like this for an hour? Ugh! This day's never going to end!

There was a sharp knock on his bedroom door, prompting him to sit up quickly before Uncle came in.

"Wangji, are you sick?"

"No."

"Then why are you still lying around in bed? Don't you have a shift at the library?"

"No it's my day off."

"Hmmph. That's no excuse to be lying around. Get up and find something productive to do."

"Yes, Uncle."

Wangji got freshened up and went out to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

His brother was waiting there for him. After checking that Uncle was not hovering nearby, Lan Xichen pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.

"This came for you while you were sleeping. You're lucky I got to it before Uncle did. If he knew…"

Wangji didn’t need him to continue. He knew too well that Uncle did not approve of Wei Ying, had even tried to have him removed from the building, saying his presence alone was enough to corrupt the children in this building. But Uncle didn't know Wei Ying, had never tried to understand the other man. If Uncle found out that Wangji had not only befriended the man, but fallen in love with him too? Wangji didn't want to think about it, he was upset enough for one day.

He was just about to open the envelope when Uncle came into the kitchen to grab his lunch. Brother blocked him from Uncle's view as Wangji quickly shoved the envelope under his plate.

"Xichen, let's get going, I'll drop you off on my way to work."

"Yes, Uncle."

"And Wangji-a, don't laze around the house."

"Yes, Uncle."

Wangji waited until the coast was clear before opening up the envelope.

_Lan Zhan, Meet me at the Library? I'll be waiting by the first book you recommended to me._

Wangji felt his breath catching in his throat. Why was Wei Ying calling him out today of all days? He quickly finished his breakfast and went to get changed. He flipped through all the clothes in closet but they were all the same: plain and boring. Just like him.

Wangji shook his head. What was he even doing? Wei Ying had only asked to meet him, it was hardly a date. And besides it wasn't the first time Wei Ying had asked to meet him. Maybe he didn't even know what day it was. Or maybe…he'd be celebrating it later…with _her_.

Ai, whatever! Right now Wei Ying was probably waiting for him and he was here wasting time on foolish things. He quickly picked out his standard Friday outfit and went to catch the bus.

When he finally got to the library, Wangji froze just inside the entrance. He'd spent all that time worrying about why Wei Ying wanted to see him today and what to wear that he'd hadn't stopped to worry about the most important bit. The first book he'd recommended to Wei Ying. Which book had that been again?

Wangji thought back to the first time he'd run into to Wei Ying at the library. He'd been…dressed as Winnie the Pooh. The library had a special Storytime that day, bringing some beloved characters 'to life' to interact with the kids. And the person who was supposed to be Winnie the Pooh hadn't shown up and so Wangji had been chosen to play the role. He hadn't minded that so much. It was the part that came after…

Once he'd finished, Wangji had gotten into the elevator to go up to the staff room to get changed and at the last moment Wei Ying had come into the elevator too. Wangji was suddenly embarrassed to be seen like this by Wei Ying and so he'd kept the head of the costume on. But then the elevator had stopped working. Wei Ying had pressed the call button to let security know there were people in the elevator and they'd been told that the technicians were working on it as quickly as possible.

Even then it had taken some time and inside the elevator without any air flow, it was starting to get stuffy. Wei Ying had turned to him and asked if he wasn't going to take off the costume but Wangji shook his head. How could he have taken it off? Especially considering the state of the clothes he was wearing underneath? It was becoming unbearable, even Wei Ying had begun to fan himself and then…he'd taken off his shirt. And maybe it was the heat or the lack of oxygen under the head, but Wangji found himself getting dizzy and weak in the knees.

Then when Wei Ying had begun to unzip his pants too, Wangji couldn't take it anymore. He'd quickly pulled off the head and shouted, "Please stop taking your clothes off!" Wei Ying had apologized profusely and put his shirt back on, before asking if him if he really wasn't going to take costume off? It really was so stuffy and it couldn't get more embarrassing than this. Wangji had reached back to try and unzip it but the mitted paws of the costume made it difficult to grab the zipper. Wei Ying had asked if he could help and Wangji thought if he couldn't do it now, he'd need someone else later on, so why not? He nodded and thanked him softly. Just as Wei Ying got the zip down, the elevator had come to life again and Wangji had never run out of a place so fast.

Just when he thought he was going to get a clean break though, Wei Ying had called out to him from behind and Wangji couldn’t help but stop. He turned around to face Wei Ying but avoided looking directly at him. Wei Ying had asked him for a book recommendation and so Wangji had grabbed a random book off the nearest shelf, desperate to bring an end to this embarrassing encounter. The name of the book was…oh yeah.

Wangji made his way towards the book now. Luckily for him, it had been a good book so he doesn't feel too bad about giving such a thoughtless recommendation. But as he approached the shelf, Wei Ying was nowhere to be found. Odd. Wei Ying had been the one to slip the note under his door this morning and it hadn't been that long after he'd gotten it that he'd made his way to the library. If Wei Ying had called him here, he wouldn't just leave without letting Wangji know.

While he was waiting, Wangji pulled that book off the shelf and opened the cover. On the card inside, was Wei Ying's name written in his scrawly handwriting. Although the library used a computerized system nowadays, they still left the cards inside the books, in case anyone wanted to mark their names in the books. Wangji smiled fondly as he traced along the name.

The sound of footsteps approaching startled him and Wangji dropped the book and the card along with it. He let out a sigh of relief that it hadn't been Wei Ying and bent to pick up the mess he'd made. He lifted the book and card, noticing there was writing on the reverse side. But before he could read it, he noticed an envelope lying on the floor. Had it fallen out of the book? Wangji picked it up and since it had his name on it, he opened it first.

_Next book._

Wangji flipped the card over but there was nothing else written there. He checked inside the envelope but there was nothing there either. He was just about to go find the next book when he remembered the writing on the card. He flipped it over to have a good look and found a note written there:

_Pooh bear, coffee?_

Wangji stumbled back a little. This note…had it been for him? Had Wei Ying tried to ask him out? But…this had been months ago! Wangji quickly ran to find the next book he'd recommended to Wei Ying. He pulled this book from the shelf and opened it up, finding the envelope inside first. He opened up the envelope to find the same message on the card inside:

_Next book._

Checking the book's card for Wei Ying's name, Wangji pulled out the card and flipped it over.

_Don't like coffee? Then what about Emperor's Smile?_

Wangji let out a laugh. These notes had to be from Wei Ying, Wangji didn't know anyone else who liked that drink besides Wei Ying. Then were these notes really, just for him?

He moved to find the next book. This time he pulled out the card first:

_I met a boy in the elevator today and felt like…I found my person…my best choice. I don't normally like when people cry in front of me, especially boys, I never know what to say. This is the second time I've been alone with you while you were crying but I don't want to run away. I just wanna…kiss you. Can I?_

Wangji felt tears welling up in his eyes as he searched for the envelope, even though he was sure of what it would say:

_Next book._

He wiped away the tears that were starting to spill and went to go find the last book he'd recommended to Wei Ying. After that, Wei Ying hadn't asked him for any more recommendations. He started with the card in this book too.

_It's been 27 days and 9 hours since I first met you but you haven't reached out yet…so I guess you're not interested…but if you ever change your mind…call me, I'll wait for you._

Wangji flipped through the pages and found the envelope. This time the note was longer.

_It's now been 10 months, 23 days, and 12 hours since I first met you and I've never been happier. I didn't think I'd ever find someone to love, to call my own. But everyday with you…I fall more in love. Sorry I waited so long to tell you but if I'm being honest, I was afraid…of being rejected. And then when we became friends, I didn't want to lose you. I thought it would be enough, just being your friend. But Lan Zhan, I'm a terribly selfish and greedy person. It's not enough anymore for me to just be your friend, I want all of you. I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms everyday. I want to read books and go on adventures with you. I want to hold your hand and grow old together surrounded by all the strays we take in (just no dogs, okay?). My love, my best choice, if you feel the same way, then I'll be waiting for you on the rooftop. I hope you'll come._

Wangji was full on crying by the time he finished that note. All these months he'd spent agonizing over his feelings…when Wei Ying had already loved him. Had been waiting for him. If only he'd known…

But it still wasn't too late. Wei Ying was still waiting for him. He ran over to the elevator and pushed the up button, repeatedly. Even though, objectively he knew it wouldn't make it come faster, he had to do something with his hand. He bounced on his heels for a moment before losing his patience and darting off towards the stairwell.

Wangji was out of breath when he finally burst through the door to the rooftop but he didn't care. He kept running until he reached Wei Ying, then flung himself into the man's arms and buried his face into his neck. He could feel the laughter rumbling through Wei Ying's chest as he asked, "Lan Zhan, did you run all the way here?"

Wangji nodded without lifting his head up. "Couldn't wait anymore. Wanted to be with Wei Ying."

He felt Wei Ying press a kiss to his forehead as his arms tightened around Wangji's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. "I love you, Lan Zhan."

Wangji finally tilted his head up so he could brush his lips against Wei Ying's. "I love you too, Wei Ying."

Wei Ying pulled him in for a deeper kiss before pulling him into another tight hug. Wangji smiled into the curve of Wei Ying's neck and pressed a few soft kisses there.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wei Ying."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I wrote this instead of sleeping so please forgive any mistakes 😁


End file.
